Darkness and Ice
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Astrid has ice and snow powers she has been locked up in the world and it is her cortation, and her sister Ash has always been happy and great, but at the party something goes totally wrong and surprising. This is like Frozen, but it is a little different. Hope you like! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Astrid. She had blond hair like her fathers. SKY blue eyes like her mother. She loved her family, but she had to stay hidden. She had ice and snow powers that she could not tell anyone. She never got out in the sun. She stayed hidden and locked up in her room. She would never have fun. Feeling guilty of what she did to her little sister Ash. She was the next queen, getting ready to rule, while keeping safe and not letting anyone know about her powers.

Ash. She had chocolate brown hair like her mothers. Hazel eyes like her father. She loved her family as well, but she was always alone in the darkness no one to talk to, to have fun and be with. She would some times get out of the sun, but she would get caught by the guards telling her that her sister didn't want her out. She would have fun even when she was all alone. Away from her best friend, sister. She loved the sun and the birds singing, but she REALLY loved the dark cold peaceful nights with the stars and moon shinning.

Everyone is still probably asleep. Astrid looked in the mirror. Her reflection. She looked so perfect and calm, but inside she was scared to death her body trembling. She sighed and brushed some of her perfect blond hair out of her face. The dress she had on was beautiful, it had a sweetheart bodice with the special bronze lacing, black sleeves covered her arms, the beautiful designs crafted in the center of her dress, and her final touch dark purple cape covering her shoulders. Her hair was in an extravagant low curled bun. She had lightly pink eye-shadow and a light pink lip gloss. Astrid curled her hands together walking perfectly to her bed. She put on her teal green leggings with her shinning black heals. She looked at her light blue teal gloves on her desk. Astrid felt the ice crackle under her palms as she sat up quickly rushing to her desk and strapping them on.

Ash woke up to the bright sun in face. " Ah!" She winced. Sometimes the light _really _bothered her, badly. She loved it dark ( not that she was goth) it was just so beautiful to look and feel. She yawned her excited spirited side consume her. She sat up quickly not caring about her bed head. Ash gasped slightly and smiled wide. " It...it's coronation day!" She flipped over her bed and dashed to get her brush. She quickly brushed her hair and curled it lightly like Elsa's. She hasn't seen her sister wear her dress or hair, but she knew that is how she was going to do it. Ash pulled her hair in high bun with a icy blue ribbon holding it up all though her bun, not as extravagant as Elsa's is going to be though. She gagged as she saw her make up. She never like pink or make up. She put a light light pink eye-shadow on and some wild cherry lip gloss. She opened her closet and put on her off the shoulder dress.

The top was black with her off the shoulder short sleeved part showing. The skirt of her dress was icy blue, an icy blue necklace with a black gem, and black heels. She looked at her reflection and stood proud and tall like her sister would. Even though the sun and light would be shinning, and don't get her wrong she loved all the fun and adventure, but as before she loves the dark breezes and stars.

She walked out and smiled happily.

_(Ash is Italic and_ **Elsa is Bold)**

_" The Window is open so's that door! _

_I didn't know they did that anymore!"_

Ash singed happily. Yes whenever the sisters were little and they still do when ever they feel something they have to let their emotion out and sing. Ash gasped happily again as she saw men carrying about eight thousand plates.

_" Who knew we owned eight thousand _

_ salad plates?"_

She grabbed a plate and looked at her reflection funny and just through the plate like it was nothing as the men gave the princess a playful glare.

_" For years I roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with NO balls?" _

Ash kept singing as she danced and singed around the dark halls when she stopped at the large gates.

_" Finally they're opening up the gates!"_

She walked over to the fake knights as they're hands were arms were out.

_" They're be actual real life people, it'll be TOTALLY strange."_

She sang that as she shaked the knights fake arms and broke one off. " Oops." She whispered.

_" Wow, am I soooo ready for this change!"_

She sang looking out a window looking at the amazing clouds.

_" 'Cause for the first time in forever, _

_there'll be music there'll light. _

_For the first time in forever I'll _

_be dancing through the night!'_

Ash was swinging around standing on her wooden swing looking at the bright blue sky. She jumped off her swing and danced through the forest and stopped.

_" Don't know if I'm elated or gasy_

_but I'm somewhere in that zone. _

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone."_

She picked up adorable little ducklings and sat on her knees smiling and holding the ducks in her hands.

_" I just can't wait to meet everyone! *Gasp* _

_What if I meet **the**_** one?"**

She always wanted someone to love besides her family, someone who was like her and liked her for who she was. She went back to her castle and went to a large now open window.

_" Tonight imagine me gown and all." _She sang wrapping one of the dark purple curtains like it was a beautiful woman's dress.

_" Fetchingly draped against the wall." _ Ash sang with a beautiful voice getting her chinese fan out and swinging it.

_" The picture of spohisticated grace. Ohh!" _Ash sang swinign her fan more and smacking her face giving her a giggle.

She looked out the window and saw people as her eyes landed on a handsome boy. He had short, yet neat chocolate brown hair, some in his face, even though his silky hair was in his eyes a little, Ash could still see his handsome forest sparkling green eyes, he had tanned skin, cute little freckles, chubby cheeks, and he was pretty tall too. She sighed dreamily as she sang,

_" I suddenly she him standing there. A beautiful stranger tall and fair." _

Ash sang dreamily as she saw CHOCOLATE in the corner of her eye she was eating it, looking at him, and singing at the same time!

_" I just wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_And we just laugh and talk all evening. Which totally bizzare." _

_" Nothing like the life I lead so far! _

_'Cause for the first time in forever _

_there'll be magic, there'll be fun" _

Ash danced around the halls running even closer to the gates while smiling. She walked over to the painting pretending to be the girls in all the paintings with the boys, blushing slightly.

_" For the first time in forever, _

_I could be noticed by someone." _

She jumped higher loving her pretending to be the girls in all the wonderful paintings.

_" And I KNOW this is totally crazy, _

_that I suddenly dream about romance" _( I mixed that up a little )

_" But for the first time in forever!" _

_" At least I've got a chance." _

Astrid paced around her room feeling the cold chill run up her arms again. Oh no! It's almost time! Great. She looked at the picture at her father holding the jeweled objects. She was in the dark room, as she closed her eyes and sighed singing softly,

**" Don't let them in...**

**don't let see...**

**be the good girl you always have to be." **

Astrid sang pulling off her gloves and carrying her objects in her cold, pale, soft hands she had a strange feeling of no more gloves.

**" Conceal don't feel **

**put on a show. Make ONE wrong **

**move and everyone will know." **

Astrid carried the objects in her trembling hands feeling the coldness rise up as the objects formed in a frozen shapes. She immendently pulled them down as soft tears ran down her cheeks turning frozen before they could roll off.

**" But it's only for today." **

_" But it's only for today."_

**" It's agony to wait." **

_" It's agony to wait." _

**" Tell the guards to open up...the gates!"** Astrid said opening the large doors not smiling, getting ready to face the sun.

_" The gates!" _

" _For the first time in forever I'm getting what I've suddenly been dreaming of!" _She danced her way to the crowd smiling at all the guests as they smiled at her as she smiled back.

"_ A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find my love." _

_" I know it all ends tomorrow, so it HAS to be today!" _Ash sang even more dancing to the docks looking at more boats.

" _Nothing's in my WAY!" _


	2. Chapter 2

_' This is it Astrid. Today IS it. It is time' _Astrid thought her body shaking. She stood straight and tall not looking at her little sister that was right next to her. Ash was smiling trying to get Astrid's attention. A man in had a golden flat blue jeweled crown as Astrid bent down lightly waiting for him to place it on her head. Then the **objects.** Astrid looked down on them with a cold look on her face knowing that it won't do anything. As she reached for the objects, the man cleared hsi throat kindly. " Your majesty." He said. Astrid looked up and gulped. She carefully took them off only making eye contact with the gloves as she pulled them off slowly, her fingers now cold and shaking.

She turned to her guests and her people who wanted her to be Queen. The man started was now talking as Astrid lightly gasped feeling a coldness run through the objects in her hands. Oh no! Her whole body was now trembling as she wished she could make him stop. As more ice came and she knew he would be done soon she quickly placed the objects back on the pillow and grabbed her gloves putting them on her trembling hands quickly. She sighed it was done...she was Berk's new Queen.

She walked perfectly and gracefully like her mother always did, expect her mother always had that wonderful kind smile on her face. Astrid she didn't have that, not anymore that is. She walked as the people bowed perfectly and exclaimed in a happy voice, " Queen Astrid of Berk! and Princess Ash of Berk!" Ash ran to the plate form smiling and waving, until she realized she was in the wrong spot. " No no no. I don't uh think I'm suppose to be here." Ash said moving _really _close to Astrid. Ash moved a little to the side, not looking at Astrid's trembling body. She brushed some of her chocolate brown hair out of her face.

" You m-may a-a-all feel free and...and h-have f-fun." Astrid announced to the crowd of people, hating the calm and stuttering in her voice. As the new _Queen_ of Berk she shouldn't have the stutter in her voice. She cleared her throat and watched all the people laughing and having fun.

Fun. That word haunted Astrid her whole life. Fun. Is what her sister and her always had building snowmen and playing in the white sparkling snow, with different shapes of snow falling on top of them laughing and playing all day until their parents told them to come inside. She loved the sparkling and glittering snow days with snow falling and hearing Ash giggle and laugh before they both had a snowballl fight. While Ash loved the night time as the stars and moon twinkled in the night sky as the faint dragon roars could be heard. But Fun is what got Astrid locked inside her room, what made her stop battling with her favorite battleaxe she always used to play with, fun is what made her little sister almost die, fun is what gave Astrid her powers, and fun is what made Ash forget Astrid's powers and always be alone by herself.

Well Astrid was going to make this right, " Hi." She said looking at her sister. Her voice wasn't kind and playful as they used to be, but more adult like and stiff. Maybe that's why Ash almost jumped out of her skin. " Hi..h-h-hi me?" Ash asked pointing to herself. This time Astrid jumped a little, her little sister's voice was deep, but not to deep and not to high, just perfect almost sounding like Astrid's but a little higher.

" You like beautiful." Astrid said. It was true her little sister wasn't so little anymore. " Thank you! You look beautifuller. Well I mean not fuller...more beautiful." Ash trailed off. She never had a way with words. Good to now things were still the same. " Thank you." She said smiling and giving a small dry laugh nothing that she ever shared with her sister. She saw Ash catch the eyes of many guests. " So..this is what a party looks like." She said not really looking at her sister.

" It's warmer than I thought." She said looking at the guests. Astrid than smelled a rich sent in the air. " And what is that amazing smell?" She asked closing her eyes and smelling it. " Chocolate!" The two sisters said at the same time, and for the first time in forever Astrid met her sisters eyes and they burst into giggles of laughs.

Ash was about to say something when a man came up and called Astrid, " Your majesty Wessel town." He said bowing and pointing to a small short old man. " Weasel Town! Your majesty." He walked closer to Astrid smiling. " I offer you your first dance as queen." He said dancing weird. Then his head _fake _hair fell and Ash tried to contain her laughter by covering her mouth, but that didn't work for Astrid or Ash. She cleared her throat, " I'm sorry I don't dance...but my sister does." She said with a light smirk. Ash laughed and her grabbed her arm, " Well...lucky you." He waved his eye-brows strangely though. " Oh I don't think- before she could finish he pulled her to the dance floor as Astrid tried to contain her laughter as well. " Sorry." She whispered with a playful smile on her face.

He dipped Ash as Ash glared playfully at Astrid like they did when they were little. After the dance was done Ash walked over to Astrid laughing. " Are you okay?" Astrid laughed fixing her gloves. " Yeah, I've never been better." She said as she was about to say something again. People could talk to the Queen or bow and a woman came asking for help. Astrid had to leave her sister alone with people she didn't even know.

Ash's smile turned into a frown.

**All right guys! I really hope you like this! And please please please review! And read my other stories! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the music played Ash sat at the table eating chocolate a frown on her face. She was just talking to her sister for the first time in forever she was talking to her sister and they were just going to be like they were when they were little! Ugh. Ash got up brushing off her skirts. Her hazel eyes very interested in the shoes dancing on the floor. Then Ash saw shinny black heels followed by a dark purple cape._ Astrid!_ Ash ran to her kicking some dust off her dress. " Astrid! Hey! So I was- Astrid gave her sister a 'Sorry' look. Ash frowned and saw people around her.

She was alone. No one to talk to._ Again. _She sighed and walked out of the party looking at people kissing, laughing, and talking. " That's right!" Ash said quietly. " I was...was suppose to find...someone.." She walked out feeling the dark wind breeze on her face. " Now I can't find my true love." She looked at the dark sky felled with beautiful twinkling stars. She smiled and let the breeze blow on her face as she walked keeping her eyes closed.

" Whoa!" She exclaimed falling on someone. Suddenly they went rolling and fell into the cold water. " AH!" She yelled falling into the swimming pool. She felt the cold water rush to her face and her hair get wet. " Oh my gods!" She yelled swimming to shore. She got up her body shaking of the coldness. _Coldness. _Astrid would love this...BUT KNOW WAS NOT THE TIME TO FOCUS ON ASTRID! She was going to demand who did this to her, yeah she is a huge Tom Boy, but this got her really annoyed.

" Oh I'm so sorry!" The stranger said. Ash didn't meet his eyes. " No! Why..why did you do this to me?!" She sat up trying to fix her wet hair and dress. " Look don't say anything I will- she finally looked up in his eyes and they were sparkling, forest green eyes. Wait, _sparkling_ forest **green** eyes? " You! You're that guy!" She sat up and smiled at him with her sparkling teeth. Yes! This was him! He was a beautiful stranger tall and fair. With his chocolate brown short neat hair, those eyes, that smile, those cheeks, freckles, and yes this was him!

Ash's heart fluttered as she couldn't hold her excitement anymore. Ash then felt a strange heat rise up on her cheeks. Was she blushing? Again? Really? Just for this boy she doesn't even know! Than she looked in his eyes and then her eyes widen. The strange boy was laying down on the ground his tan arms on her waist and she was on top of him her hands on his chest. " Oh sorry!" She gasped trying to get up as he did and they fell in the pool once more, but this time with laughter.

The boy was also blushing. " Oh I'm sorry, I was trying to visit the Queen and I ran into you-" He trailed off meeting her sparkling hazel eyes. " Wait what do you mean, ' You're that guy?'" He asked finally standing up although seeing her smile made his knees wobble. " Oh! Um well when this party was starting..I was looking at the guests and I saw you...and I just wanted to know you." She said a light blush covering her face.

" Oh." Was all he could say. He then gave her a stern look almost threatening, " Are you here to make fun of me to?" He asked his voice shaking as he looked at the shivering wet girl. " W-What?! N-N-Never! Wait p-p-people make f-ff-f-fun of y-you?" She asked, _caring?_ Hiccup never really had anyone caring about him. His face and eyes soften. " Wait you're not going to make fun of me?" He asked. She laughed and it was like music to his ears. " Why would I do that to a cute boy?" She asked laughing until her face redden as did Hiccup's.

She cleared her throat. " Oh, hello. I'm um Princess Ash of Berk." She said sticking out her hand. His eyes widen. " Y-Your the q-queen sister?!" He asked. " Yeah, but um what's your name?" She asked brushing some of her wet-dry hair chocolate hair out of her face. He gulped now she was going to make fun of him this is how it always started. " H-H-Hiccup." He said and shut his eyes as she just smiled at him. " Hiccup? That's cute. Well I have no one to talk to. So you want to hang out?" She asked. " R-Really?" He asked a smile spreading on his perfect face. " Yes."

They both walked off laughing and talking about everything that they could think of. Hiccup just realized how beautiful she really was. They have been hanging out for a few hours. They way her long straight chocolate brown hair was curled into a high bun even though it was a little wet. They way the icy blue ribbon holds up her hair perfectly on her face. How her eyes sparkled in the moon light. How her tanned soft skin was just so...soft. How her icy blue necklace with black gem was a beautiful as she was, the way her off-the-shoulder- icy blue and black dress fit her so damn well, and the way she smiles.

Ash was getting some food for Hiccup and her when she stopped and saw him by the balcony. He was really handsome with his chocolate hair blowing in face with him always sweeping it back, his eyes, his adorable freckles, his chubby lil' cheeks, his tanned skin, his white elbow length shirt that fit him perfectly, his short light brown cloak covering his shoulder slightly ( imagine Jack Frost's brown cloak), his tanned ankle length pants, and his smile. Maybe they wouldn't have to be in love right away, but she did have a crush.

" Hey I'm back." She said as he smiled at her. " I got chocolate and some other foods." She smiled at him and they ate and laughed. " So why are you still not with your sister, I mean her majesty?" Hiccup asked taking a bit from his food. " Well she is talking to the guests as they tell her problems, stories, or tell her how an amazing queen she is. I didn't have much time to talk to." She said eating some chocolate.

Then slow music came from the ballroom and Hiccup stood up and pulled his hand out, " May I have this dance?" He asked in a funny voice. " Yes you may." She giggled. They grabbed each others hands and danced on the balcony. It was perfect. His hand on her waist and the other hand holding her hand, and her resting her head in the crock of his neck.

Hiccup and her were just laughing figuring they couldn't dance at all which made them laugh harder. Hiccup was going to do a dance move he learned when he was a kid. The boy would let go of the girl and get down on one knee as she held his hand and danced around him. Hiccup told her this, not to make her think he was going to ask her to marry him. She nodded and danced a bit before doing that move.

Astrid was finally done! That took long! She was sweating lightly and her body was tense. She let her body relax as a cold chill ran through her body, it relaxed her making her body relax and the coldness really helped making her cool. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then her sky blue eyes shot open smiling looking for her little sister. " Ash?" She asked looking at the crowd of people, but she saw no black and icy blue. Her body began to shake. What if Ash saw her icy chill run?

What if she was telling everyone what Astrid did? What if she ran away in terror?! " Ash!?" She asked frantically. " Your majesty? Are you looking for someone?" A man asked. She jumped and put a hand over her heart. " AHHH...YYeeessssss." She said trying to act like it was normal. " I'm looking for As- Astrid said until her eyes caught her on the balcony.

A young man about Ash's age, was kneeling on one knee holding Ash's hand as she giggled. No! " No..." Astrid said gripping her hands together. " No no no." She said cold large tears welling up in her eyes. This man was asking HER little sister to MARRY her! This can't be happening! Ash is going to say yes because she always wanted someone to love her for who she is, they are going to leave Astrid all alone! Ash can't leave Astrid with a kingdom to run by herself and make Astrid be lonely AGAIN!

Astrid stiffened up a glare on her face ready to face this boy and give him a piece of her Frozen mind

**All right this is were it is getting good! Hope you guy loved this! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid couldn't help but feel her body and muscles tense. She pulled her hands in front of her gripping her teal gloves tightly. Her paced quicken to the balcony. No boy was taking her sister away! Astrid couldn't rule a kingdom by herself! She wasn't ready, she needed someone who could make her relax, make her laugh and smile to rule beside her. She walked over to the balcony and cleared her throat dangerously. ( **uh oh angry Astrid! Get your popcorn ready!**) They two pulled apart as Ash exclaimed, " Astrid!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

Did she really want leave her? Alone? In this kingdom and marry a man she just met? What did she do wrong? This made a pain looked creep on her pale face along with some small tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up straight and blinked back her tears. " I would like you to meet Hiccup and he-" Ash was telling with a huge smile on her face. She really wanted to leave Astrid? " Silence." She snarled at her sister who stepped back into the ballroom shaking a bit.

" So your Hiccup correct?" She asked in a stern scary voice which made him shiver a little. "Why did you do that to your sister she was just- he started to say as Astrid gave him another look, " SILENCE!" She roared catching everyone's attention. They walked into the ballroom. " Whoa what is wrong your majesty?" Hiccup asked being a little nicer. " Silence I said before, so you're Hiccup correct?" She asked stepping closer to him. He nodded as she glared once more. " Look at me when I tell you this, you will not lay one little hand on my sister, you will not say one word to her, you will not even make eye contact with her, and you will never ask to marry her again because you will not get my BLESSING!" She roared once again as Ash and Hiccup gasped, " Marrige?!" They shouted in confusing. " You will not take my sister away from me." She looked at him her eyes sparkling in the light.

" Astrid? Astrid? Please? Astrid look at me!" Ash asked following her sister after she was done talking to Hiccup she felt the cold run up. " Enough." She whispered. " No Elsa please! He wasn't going to ask me to marry him! Please! A-And wh-hy do y-you suddenly care about me NOW?! You didn't seem to care about me when we were little! Did you?! Astrid please for once in your life, would you please just listen to me!?" Ash exclaimed stopping Astrid in her tracks as she felt a fabric rip of her skin.

" A-A-Ash I need my glove! Give it back!" She asked sounding like a little kid. " No, no why did y-y-you suddenly care about me, and why did you shut everyone out all those times?!" Ash asked gripping the glove tighter. " Ash enough please." She begged seeing the tears in her sister's eyes. " N-no I can't just live like this anymore, Astrid? Astrid!"

Astrid felt coldness erupt inside of her and fill her body. " I said ENOUGH!" She yelled turning around her hand swinging in the air as fast as lightning and spreading on the floor, making dangerous monstorous jagged places of ice on the floor. No, no this can't be happening! Her worst fear was coming alive. She looked up with cold tears in her eyes her vision a little blurry. She gulped as she saw looks of fear and hatred. " Sorcery." A man gasped. " No please just s-s-stay away." She pleaded.

" Astrid?" Ash asked her voice light and innocent like when she was little. " Ash...I-I didn't mean to..." Astrid started before Ash walked up to the ice. " No! Why didn't you tell me?! Were you scared? I could have helped you! But you just had to shut me out didn't you! Like you do to everyone! WHY?! I was alone and so were you, I would've been there for you! But Astrid you- Ash kept yelling tears streaming down her face and Astrid's. Suddenly as Ash waved her hands. Black sparkling sand spread from her hands making all the lights turn out and bursting the windows open.

" What is going on?" Everyone asked as the only light was the moon. People were choking on the black magic that Ash did. " Help!" The all cried. Ash tried to undo it as more black sparkle flew out of her trembling tan slender hands waving around Ash making her weak and fall through the ground.

" ASH!" Astrid screamed sharp ice forming out of her hands and touching all the blackness it dying down. The magic flowed into Ash's hands like it was nothing, but then the blackness looked like it was dying as her ice consumed it. Ash stood up her dress a mess and tears streaming down her face. " Please someone help me." She asked and the Duke glared at her and said,

" Sorcery. Of Darkness."

**All right I'm sorry if this is short,but the next chapters will be longer and more detailed. Review please! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash's body was trembling with fear. She could have killed these people, and she had powers like Astrid. But hers were...darkness. Blackness. . " D-Darkness?" Astrid stuttered protecting her sister from the crowd of people while keeping her calm. How could she be calm?! Her little sister almost killed all of her people. " Yes your majesty...she has it." He stiffened glaring at the young princess as she whimpered behind her sister feeling her cold skin. " H-How..did..t-tt-his even happen?" Astrid demanded feeling the cold rise into her stepping away from her sister to face the man.

" I don't don't your majesty, but you must get away from her she could kill you then us." He said grabbing Astrid's arms and tearing her away from her little sister. Ash was standing in the middle of the ball room black sand dancing around her fingers, body shaking, and tears spilling down her face landing on her dress. " A-Astrid...please..help..me." She cried as men came glaring at her.

" NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Astrid shouted. She stepped in front of her little sister. She glared at the men holding weapons and breathed in and out. " Conceal don't feel...don't let them know." She closed her eyes breathing slightly and slowly took off her teal green glove. Her eyes shot open an icy chill running through her clear her eyes. The Vikings glared at their new chief.

She stood tall, and cracked her knuckles slightly. " In order, I demand you to leave my little sister alone or you will be banished from Berk," She said sternly as she was guarding her sister who was now wearing Astrid's gloves and cloak. The men lowered their weapons as they saw Astrid's muscles relax and grip her hands tightly in her hands.

Suddenly, they shot at Ash. " AH!" Ash yelled throwing her hands in the air, but gasped when her eyes opened and saw that Astrid had made an ice wall and it was growing. Ash felt her body go weak a bit and she felt dizzy, her eyes snapped as she heard her sister's commanding voice. " ASH! G-G-GO! To the Northern Mountain...NOW!" She yelled tears spilling her eyes.

" But Astrid..." Ash tried gripping her hands on her cloak. " GO!"

Ash then nodded not looking at the door only to see more men go down and start breaking Astrid's ice wall. Ash eyes were filled with fear and horror. She pressed her now gloved hands on the door then found the handle and opened it. Her cloak flying behind her as tears spilled on her face. " Go...Ash...go." She told herself as she looked behind her hearing the cries of her sister.

Ash stopped on the village as she saw all the kind faces smiling at her as she ran away from them in a hurry. " Please..no...just..stay away from me." She begged the people. In the corner of her eyes she saw the men coming after her. " No..." She muttered and saw her sister telling everyone to be calm.

The young princess looked at the new chief confused and then turned around as more black sand danced around in the air creating the sky in an eerie back sand like darkness, but it was oddly soothing to her.

Everyone screamed in horror men glaring at her, woman holding their childern close to them as they cried. Everyone hear thought she was monster. Ash felt her body go weak as she touched her warm forehead. That is what Astrid must have felt like. She thought everyone would think she was a monster. Some people thought they were both monsters.

Ash looked over her shoulder and saw her sister using her ice powers even more and she cried. Then Ash remebered what she said, " The Northern Mounatains." She breathed through her noise looking over her shoulder with sad eyes and pressed her heel on the water. Her foot feeling strange she looked down and saw the ocean was being crawled with her magic.

She looked nervously at the water then her sister and ran across it, more black sand trailing behind her every dark step she made.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash runs as fast as she can darkness trailing right behind her making the dark blue sky, turn pitch black with the small sprakling stars dully twinkling in the now pitch black sky. She gripped her cloak as hard as she could and stopped. Her breath getting caught in her throat. She looked back and saw her black magic magic running around the sky and ground, as she gasped. She stepped back bringing her hands to her mouth looking at her small village.

Then her eyes snapped open walking upward to the mountain more. She remembered how she was always lonely, how she loved the darkness, how she always played the villain in the games, how she JUST tried to keep her powers, how she always secretly called herself the princess of the night, and now knowing no one would want her back. Ash stumbled backwards feeling her heart race quicken and felt like black sand was running over it. Was her heart becoming dark?

No, no, no. This CAN'T be happening. No way. She put her face in her hands. And then her eyes snapped open to the dark sky. And she glared. All this was Astrid's fault, all her fault. She somehow did this to her. Then she gripped her hair. What on Earth was she thinking? Her sister was also trying to help her! But then...her sister always controlled her,telling her commands before the party. How she always shut her out. When she just wanted to see some dragons, and make snow vikings. Then how her_ ICE_ made her feel weaker. Was ice and snow her weakness? Which meant...her sister was weakness.

She stepped back falling on her black sand as it flew in her hands. Her heart grew darker...as did she...Ash stepped up and took a deep breathe. What was going on with her? She took another breath wanting to let herself go. ( this song is Luna's Let It Go on Youtube)

**" The moon grows bright on her village I'm still nowhere to be seen**

** lunar isolation and it looks like I'm the queen, instead.**

**My stars are glowing , unappreciated now. I tried to keep it in...but I don't how." **

She walked upward to the mountain singing softly in the night sky, were it was just her. Then she smiled evilly something she never really did before...odd. Then she remembered her sister's stupid words...

**" Don't let them in, don't them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."**

She snorted at the stupid words that their parents gave. Ash smirked and looked at one of her sister's gloves and threw it in the night sky, it flying away in her wind.

**" Well now they know...Let it go, let it go..Don't want to hold it back **

** show them what your powers for." **

Ash laughed as she used her magic to make designs of black beautiful magic. Whatever was happening to her...she oddly LOVED it. Ash's eyes drifted to the amazing bright moon. Being memorized by it's glow..

**" The moon it mine! And it's here to stay!"** She laughed and looked at the darkness she made, which wasn't that much, but the sound of the frightened people and vikings made her want to do more of her magic.

**" Let the night rage on**

**the dark never bothered me anyway."**

She unclicked the click on the dark purple cloak and let that fly in the air as well making it get consumed in the darkness. She ran more and laughed hearing more scared people in the village as her darkness rid across the island.

**" It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small." **

Ash grunted thinking of Astrid..how she always commanded her and controlled her everywhere and everyday.

Ash also felt her heart darken with her powers and she loved every minute of it.

**" And the sister that controlled me **

** can't get to me at all." **

She ran to a spot on the mountain and stepped her foot lightly on it. Her dark magic looked like it loved the feeling of being free after being cooped up in her body forever..it was strange how he powers finally...let go. Her magic flowed onto the ground and she looked at a spot and an idea popped in head.

She looked carefully and nervously. She let a burst of magic relise from her fingertips making a really messy stair case covered in pitch blackness. It just looked like a big glob. She moaned thinking she can't do it, until she stepped her foot on it making it clear a bit more, her black sand flying in the sky and making a dark stair case.

**" I'll get her back I'll get her soon.**

** You can call me Princess Nightmare, soon.**

**No right no wrong no rules for _ME._"**

She made more stairs as she sang her black magic leaving her...and she was doing great. She giggled as she walked along more laughing her black sand flying around her.

**" I'm free..**

**Let it go Let it go**

**I'm one with the darkness and blackness."**

She finally got to a flat surface and laughed. She lifted her dress carefully and stomped her foot dangerously on the ground making a large beautiful dark dragon on the bottom of it it spreading widely until it stopped perfectly.

**"Let the night rage on..."**

Ash looked around her dragon and nervously lifted her hands and her black sand grew making beautiful pieces come together as she was making her new castle it grew..and grew...and grew until she finally saw all the darkness surrounding her perfectly. And danced across her sandy floor making more stair cases, doors, rooms, and dark waterfalls.

She lifted her hands to the ceiling as she made a dangerous dark looking dragon floating on top of her ceiling. Her dragon started growing on it wings, to the body, legs, and face the details sinking in a few seconds later.

She looked around and loved how the moon glowed perfectly on her castle. Then she wanted to make her sister and the people pay for almost killing her...she wanted their nightmares to come true..scare them..that seemed to give her MORE power...nightmares...fears..

**" My powers flow into the nightmares of each soul.**

**I'm starting to feel like the villain in this episode.**

**The darkness covers over, everybody screams."**

She danced around giving her castle a thicker, larger look. Then looked at herself...this was not her...anymore..

**" No you don't want me back.."**

She tore of her ribbon that placed her bun in and threw it out into her opened window.

**" Let it go, let it go..**

**I'm the Princess of the Night**

**Let it go, let it go..I'll be causing all this fright."**

She undid her high bun letting her hair fall behind her rolling off her shoulders it becoming a bit curly like some of her patterns shaped on her walls. She started at the bottom and lifted her hands upward letting the darkness wrap around her making a new dress..more comfortable. She walked over out of the shadows to make herself more visible. Her hair was now slightly curly, she had light grey eye shadow that was made just right, light red lipgloss shimmering over her lips, her large skirt was gone under her dress it was now a silky modern looking pitch black short sleeved off the shoulder dress with a slit in the right side to show her slender tan leg, she had a long ruffled evil looking transulet cape, and black heels showing her toes and she looked amazing.

Who knew darkness could do this?

**" Fear me now!**

**No more light of day!**

**Let the night rage on!" **

She sang then glared slightly as she saw the sun wake up and HER moon going away.

**" The dark never bothered me anyway." **


End file.
